


FUCKING DADDY SHIT (Klance)

by lance_space_mommy



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Klance Week 2017, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 00:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12759480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lance_space_mommy/pseuds/lance_space_mommy
Summary: Sexy times are here (Just some Klance crack)





	FUCKING DADDY SHIT (Klance)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone, this is not serious in any way  
> Me and my sister were just being idiots and we had the BEST time writing this.

OmG kEiGtH's DICK iS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO FUCKING UGLY UGH i'M going to DIe

 

But Lancedcdwhylkytrecfrfmuj's is SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoOOoOoOOOOoOOOOO hUGE  
Later that they QUIZNACKED the TABLE AND THEY KISSED MAKED OUT X2 HAD SUPER SONIC SEX AND THEN THEY DIED FUCKING SO HARD AND BROKE THEIR BONERS ...  
tHEN CAME BACK TO LIFE AND DID IT AGAIN THEN DIED X10I00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000032 24R43FEVTRBEVEGRNJY TIMES 

 

 

 

 

kLAGNCE ALWAYS HAS SUPER HORNEY SEXY ASS sESSIONS.DFEG B NH MXH HG V G 

 

THE END


End file.
